Ed  Makeup  Disaster
by ED COWBOY BEBOP LOVER
Summary: Edward, the genius, crazy, thirteen girl keeps on bugging Faye-Faye to use her make-up. Faye finally caves in, and Edward gets complete access to all of her make-up. Things do not look pretty! ONE-SHOT!


"Edward wants to use make-up!" Edward told Faye, in her fake sobbing voice.

"Ed, no! First of all you are Edward. Second of all, you are way too young!" Faye replied, while she sat in a chair, reading a magazine and smoking her cigarette.

"Please, Faye-Faye! Edward needs make-up! Edward craves make-up! Edward wants make-up!" Edward yelled at Faye, still using her sobbing voice. Every time Edward would say a sentence, she would get further and further down on her knees. Faye just ignored her.

"What's going on?" Spike asked, as he stared down at Edward.

"Edward wants make-up!" Ed said, as she waved her body back and forth, still facing Faye.

"Oh, well, let her use some Faye." Spike told Faye, while he started to sit down, and pulled out a cigarette.

"You're not helping here Spike." Faye said, still looking at her magazine. Faye's leg was dangling over the edge of the couch, and Ed clinged on to it. "Hey, get off of me, Ed!" Faye yelled surprised.

"ED WILL NOT GET OFF UNTIL YOU GIVE ED MAKE-UP!" Edward yelled at Faye. Faye shook her leg, even swung it up in the air, but Edward hung on.

"Spike, get her off of me!" Faye yelled out to Spike, helplessly.

"Ok, ok." Spike said, pretending to be put out. "Come on, Ed! Get off!" Spike told Edward, struggling to pull her off of Faye's leg.

"Edward will never get off, until Ed gets make-up!" Edward said, as she turned her head back, and bit Spike's hand.

"OW ED!" Spike shouted out, after Ed bit him. "Come on Faye! Just let her use some kid-pretend make-up!"

"No! Edward wants grown-up make-up!" Edward told Spike, as if he were talking to her.

"Ugh! Fine Ed! Come on, I will teach you how to use it." Faye said, put out and annoyed.

"YAY! Edward is gonna use some pretty make-up!" Edward screamed out as she skipped around the Bebop, following Faye around.

"What's going on?" Jet asked, as he stepped out of their small kitchen.

"Faye-Faye is going to let Ed use her make-up!" Edward told Jet, getting right up in his face.

"What? Faye, she's just a little kid! She doesn't need make-up!" Jet said, surprised that Faye would even let her touch her make-up.

"I tried telling her that! Do you really think that I want her touching my things?" Faye told Jet, as she kept walking towards her bedroom. Edward was following right behind her, like a loyal dog. Jet had nothing to say. Faye opened the door up to her bedroom, as Edward peeked over Faye's shoulder.

"Ooohh, is this Faye-Faye's room?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yeah, but don't touch anything unless I tell you to, ok?" Faye instructed Edward, strictly. So, Edward walked around Faye's messy room saying things like, "Pretty" and "Oo la la!" over every shiny thing she saw.

"Ok Ed. So, do you want to learn about make-up?"

"Edward already knows!" Edward told Faye.

"No you don't Edward!" Faye replied.

"Yes, Edward does!" Ed insisted.

"Ugh, well, let me just show you some things." Faye told Edward. "This is blush. You can put it on your cheeks to add some color. You just brush it off, gently. Then, this is mascara." Faye had just started explaining to Edward about make-up, when Ed interrupted her.

"Ed knows, Ed knows!" Edward told Faye, as she started to push her out the door.

"Fine Ed! You can put it on yourself, but I am trusting you!"

"Fine, fine, just go! Leave Edward! Trust Edward!"

"What did I just do?" Faye asked herself, as she saw her bedroom door close.

Edward was alone in Faye's room, with a lot of make-up. "Faye-Faye's make-up! So glittery, and so beautiful!" So, Ed set out to work. She grabbed some lipstick, and read the label on the bottom. "Hmm, this is called 'Red Rose Kiss'. Sounds grown up. Edward shall put it on!" Edward smeared it all over her lips.

"Now for some eye-shadow." Edward saw so many different colors. "So many colors, so many to choose from! Ed can't decide, so Ed will put them all on!" Edward put all of the different colored eye-shadows on her eyelid. Yellow, red, purple, green and orange colors dotted across Edward's eyelid.

Ed put on some very dark mascara, and put glitter all over her face. Edward thought that she looked very beautiful. Her eyelids looked like rainbows. Her lips, including the area around her lips, were bright red. Ed's eyelashes made her look really creepy because they were so dark. To top it all off, she had glitter all over her face.

She went to go show everybody how beautiful she looked. She showed Ein first, but he just hid under a yellow couch cushion. Edward was not discouraged, so she went and showed Jet, who was in the kitchen, holding a pan. "Look, Jet-Jet, isn't Edward beautiful?" Jet looked over at Edward and dropped the pan. His mouth hung open.

Edward moved on. She figured that he was probably just stunned by how beautiful she looked. She decided to go show Spike and Faye-Faye next. "Spiiiiikkkke, Faaaaaayyyeee, look at Edward!" Edward shouted at them. They turned to look at her, and Faye screamed.

"Um, Ed, what happened in Faye's room? Did the make-up explode, or something?" Spike asked Edward, seriously and honestly. Faye had walked into her room at this point.

"No, Edward is safe and beautiful!" Edward replied, posing.

"Never again Edward! Never!" Faye shouted to Edward, from her room.

"Never what?" Edward asked, walking towards Faye's room.

"You will never use my make-up, ever again!" Faye yelled at her.

"Why not?" Edward asked, with that innocent, child-like look in her eyes.

"Look around! My make-up is destroyed!" All over Faye's room there was glitter, lipsticks cut in half, different kinds of mascaras sprawled all over the room. Faye's room was now a complete disaster.

"Edward is sorry." Ed said, looking up at Faye. Edward looked so innocent and sweet.

"*Sigh* It's ok Ed. I will clean it up. Why don't you go wash up. You look just fine without make-up. Ok?" Faye told Edward.

"Oh, Edward already knows that Edward is beautiful. I just wanted to play with grown-up make-up!" Edward said, and left Faye's room, singing funny songs.

After Faye had cleaned up, and Ed had cleaned herself up, Ed told Faye-Faye something. "Edward wants to tell you thank you." Ed thanked Faye.

"No problem, Edward." Faye replied, staring into Ed's child-like eyes, wishing she was that young again.

"So, when can I use your make-up again?" Ed asked Faye.

"Never again!" Faye replied.

"PLEASE!" Edward pleaded to Faye.

"No!"

"Come on! Please!"

"Edward looked pretty ridiculous, didn't she?" Jet asked Spike.

"Yep, but that's Edward for you. She's crazy." Spike replied.

"Yeah, but she really is a good kid." Jet told Spike.

So, Faye sat back down on the couch, and started reading her magazine, Spike continued smoking his cigarette, and Jet continued cooking.

"Everything's calm and normal again." Spike said.

"Yep, the way it should be." Faye said. But then, she felt something cling to her leg. "Not again!".


End file.
